


Freckled Sunshine

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [4]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 14





	Freckled Sunshine

(Y/n) woke to lean arms wrapped around her, holding her close to a freckled chest. A soft smile painted her lips as her (e/c) orbs lifted to the brilliant ray of sunshine that was her lover. She could get used to the sight that met her eyes.

Prompto was fast asleep, his brow untouched by worry and his pale pink lips parted slightly. She had known the blond for years -- since high school -- so she had seen many expressions on his face. And no matter what, he always looked most at peace while he slept. In fact, she wasn’t certain whether she was biased because of what had happened between the two of them the night before, or if what she was seeing was fact: Prompto’s blond locks were dyed by the rising sun peeking between the curtains, making it look like he had a crown of embers surrounding his face. (Y/n) reached a hand up to caress the blond’s cheek, watching as his nose scrunched at the action.

“Five more minutes, Iggy,” he grumbled, burying his nose in (Y/n)’s hair. It took everything she had to not burst out laughing -- if she didn’t know that Ignis was the one who woke Prompto up for Crownsguard training, she’d have been offended. Her smile grew wider as she pressed her lips to his freckled nose. Once again, his face wrinkled, and a laugh slipped from her as Prompto’s blue-violet eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” he rasped, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning, my freckled sunshine,” she cooed, arms going to wrap around his neck.

“How are you feeling?” he mumbled into her shoulder, placing a chaste kiss to the bare skin. His fingers danced across her skin and landed on the small bruises forming on her hip. “I got a little rough, sorry.”

“No worse than what I did to your back,” (Y/n) chuckled, her hands brushing over the shallow gashes she had caused with her nails the night before. “Let’s say we’re even.”

“No such thing, chocobae,” Prompto grinned, pushing (Y/n) onto her back and littering her face, neck, and chest with kisses until the girl was a giggling mess beneath him.

Prompto watched, eyes narrowed with adoration, as his better half tried to recover from his sudden attack. A loving smile took over his features as he watched her. Not once in a million years did he ever think he’d be able to call (Y/n) his, yet here they were, giving their entire beings to one another.

“I love you.” The statement left his lips before he could stop it -- not that he wanted to. It was true; he  _ did _ love the woman below him. He loved so many things about her, from the way she would bite her lip during training to the way her eyes would light up when she was faced with an animal of any species. He loved the freckles that dusted across her back and shoulders; how her hands fit perfectly in his; how her body felt pressed against his. He loved how smooth her skin was, unmarred by neither training nor scars. He loved the small mole at the corner of her eye, and how it had a twin hidden inside her left eye.

There wasn’t a thing he didn’t love about her, Prompto realized. In his eyes, she was perfection, and how he had caught her eye he would never know.

“I love you, (Y/n),” he said again, resting their foreheads together. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Each time he repeated the line, he would place another kiss. On her cheek. Her nose. The corner of her mouth. And finally to her waiting lips.

“I love you, so much it’s unreal.”

“It’s real, Prom. It’s very real,” (Y/n) whispered, curling her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. “And I love you, more than anything.”


End file.
